The Dragon of Black flames
by A Pimp Named Ed
Summary: Seeing the shinobi world going through yet another war, a new, changed Sasuke decides that the world would need help in the future. What happens when the future is the world of Avatar? Worst. Summary. Ever.


**Hey my peeps! I decided to quickly start a cross-over I thought of a while back before the 7 swordsmen. This will be a slightly different Naruto x Avatar cross because as you will see in this prologue, Sasuke will be **

**1. A changed mofo for the better after defeating Madara and Tobi.**

**2. Will spend the huge timeskip Training inside his own mind.**

**3. Sasuke will recreate the juubi's eyes.**

**4. HAREM BOI! **

**DISCLAIMER:** I Don't own anything Naruto or Avatar related.

We find our selves underneath a small town in earth country, observing a black haired 21 year old man standing with a blonde man around the same age. These two men were none other than Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. It has been 5 years since the end of the 4th great ninja war, and 6 months since the begining of the 5th. Sasuke and Naruto were currently filling the room they were in with seals to store a vast amount of knowledge from this era since the current war was destroying so much. Jutsu's as well as manuals and guides to the shinobi arts and all facets of the current world was being stored into the walls of the room, and in the center was a seal for preserving the state of an actual human being. Why were they doing this you may ask? Well, Sasuke was reviewing all that happened to him since the 4th ninja war.

immediately after defeating Tobi and Madara, Sasuke disappeared from the battlefield. In truth, he had returned to one of Oroshimaru's many lairs in order to figure out what to do now since he came across so many realizations. he knew that he couldn't return to Konoha or any other village. After thinking for about a week, the last Uchiha decided to travel the nations untill he found something that drew his interest.

He spent 2 years observing people all across the nations, simply observing new jutsu as well as learning about life. He saw people opressed in small villages, praying that the "Golden Fox" would save them. Sasuke could only shake his head in sorrow of how the people of these nations have become dependent on Naruto, and simply attempted to help instill the thought to make one's own path.

Eventually, Sasuke found his way to the ruins of the Uzumaki clan and managed to fuse his sharingan with the power of the rinnegan, creating his newly dubbed "Mangekyo Rinnegan". Deciding to add sealing under his belt, he decided to spend time learning the arts. His sharingan and shadow clones, which he remembered copying from Naruto, he learned at an amazing rate. Unfortunately, when he finally mastered the sealing arts to the point of drawing it with chakra, the signs of war brewing were beginning to show. In a fit of rage, Sasuke went and searched out Naruto to find out what happened to cause the instability. He learned that the new Tsuchikage had a huge grudge against the sand and leaf for losing his brother in the sound/sand invasion. He purposely set up the two nations during an assassination attempt on the Raikage. Eventually Naruto and Sasuke decided that mabye the world needed to see the fruits of war for a time, before reintroducing the world to shinobi. Since Naruto was the current Hokage, Sasuke decided to store himself for the future. They decided that Naruto would keep the peace as long as he could while Sasuke copied and aquired items and info from all around and every corner of the 5 nations.

That was 6 months ago. A week ago, the Tsuchi, Rai, and Mizukages declared war so naruto currently had a bloodclone watching the village while this happened. While Sasuke thought over this, Naruto couldn't help but take in the current look of his long time friend.

Sasuke had let his hair grow out so it reached his mid back and his bangs framed his face.**(A/N: Look at cover image since I don't feel like describing his clothes. Change the color scheme for red with black lightning for the jacket, which will be sleeveless. Under it is all black, but the shirt hill have armored shoulder pads. His sword is black with a red dragon going up it. Sasuke is a dragon summoner with a very special familiar. All of that will be explored later in chapter 1.) **Over his outfit he wore a cloak consisting of black, with red flames lining the bottom. In the center of the cloak is the symbol of his Mangekyo Rinnegan.

"All right Sasuke, that's everything. Now, your seal will allow you to train untill you reawaken. My seal will transport the storage seals to the Super scroll besides the seal on the floor when you awake in around 5000 years. So, you ready?" the blond kage reminded.

"Yeah, it's now or never." Sasuke answered."before we start though, I have never managed to say this in the past, but thank you for your faith in me."

"Dude, get your butt inside the seal before this gets to emotional." Naruto joked. Sasuke then sat cross legged inside the seal on the floor. a simple "Fuin" from Naruto and the room lit up brightly, before dimming down to show that the Uchiha had disappeared, not to see the outside world for 5000 years.

"Good-bye, brother" Naruto whispered before, leaving the room to prepare for war.


End file.
